1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to apparatuses and/or methods of recognizing a movement of a subject, and more particularly, to apparatuses and/or methods of recognizing a three-dimensional (3D) movement of a subject by using a light source and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to recent developments in image processing technology, an image processing apparatus recognizes a movement of a subject by using three-dimensional (3D) information, for example, by using a depth camera or a stereo camera. In particular, the depth camera uses a time of flight (ToF) scheme that measures a time taken for emitted light to be reflected from an object.
As such, in order to perform image processing using 3D information, power used for various modulation processes is consumed or an additional software (SW) resource such as a filter used for various image processing tasks is required. That is, in order to more precisely recognize a movement of a subject, many processing tasks using hardware or software are required, and thus increased processing power is consumed.